Locker 275
by Danny Rose
Summary: Janto AU. Jack stalks his little welsh life guard, keen to corner him in a changing room. Need I say more? based on the fact that I saw a life guard at my local swimming pool once, who looked a lot lke Gareth David-Lloyd .
1. Chapter 1

Locker Number 275.

Jack didn't mind swimming. It was just recently he had taken to it almost everyday because of one of the life-guards. Jack had spoken to him a little, asking things about safety and swimming techniques, but little other than those few short questions. Today Jack pulled on his swmming trunks with a pessismistic sigh. He would talk to him, yes, flirt a little, like he always did, but not much else. That was when an idea sparked in the dark corridors of Jack's mind. He knew pretending to drown was incredibly cliché and that it wouldn't work, he had been here too often to suddenly not be able to swim. However, he _could _get his locker broken. He would purposfully pick a broken locker and then ask his crush for some help. Perhaps he would even get him in the cubicle…

Jack found the locker. Number 275, the door slightly jammed. Jack pushed his stuff inside, grinning to himself as he inserted the pound and took out the key.

The pool wasn't even that cold, and he soon found his special life-guard telling off a few small childern who had been running. He looked quite amazing in the tight fitted shirt. Jack swam a few lengths, trying to take his eyes off of him in case he was seen staring. It was proving impossible. An hour later, having not said a word but only watched the young Welsh life-guard, Jack got out, standing in the shower to wash his hair breifly. He messed it up, rubbing the chemicals into his scalp. The lifeguard walked past, and the swimmer got a cheeky wink and a nice veiw of his arse.

Jack wrapped his towel around himself, smiling secretly. He walked to his locker, shoving the key inside of the lock, happily finding it jammed. He saw his _specific _lifeguard walk past him again.

"Is there a problem sir?" He asked, sounding more like a waiter than a swimming instructor.

"Erm, yeah, my locker won't open." The man frowned when he heard this, his face creasing and screwing itself into an adorable little ball. Jack smiled, then quickly wiped it off. The young man stepped forward, still making that face, and tried to open the locker. He brushed Jack's chest as he did, sending one clear tingle down his spine. "Hey, what's your name? I see you here most days and I just don't think to ask." He didn't actually look at Jack while he attempted to open the locker.

"Jack." He would need to remember that name when he screamed it later. "And yours?"

"Ianto." He looked up, his eyes bright, but only for a second because they clouded over with concern. "I'm going to have to get site services down here." Jack nodded. "I can keep you company while you wait, if you want." Jack nodded, and went and sat down in the cubicle, wrapping his towel around himself. Ianto sort of stood by the door awkwardly awaiting some sort of permission.

"You can come in." Ventured Jack, and the young welsh-man shuffled in. Jack continued to rub himself down with the towel, casting a small, unnoticed look at the lifeguard, whose trousers, Jack spotted with satisfaction, were extremely tight. Ianto's hand fed behind the door subconsciously pulling it a little closer to being closed. Jack smiled to himself secretly, also remembering that Ianto had not even called for maintanance to open the broken locker. No unwanted distractions.

Jack looked up and smiled. Ianto's face was red, but there was something else in his eyes. A burning passion of an extremely horny life-guard. He took a step forward towards Jack, placing one hand on the swimmer's shoulder, thumb rolling over the soft, wet skin. Jack's own hand ventured out, creeping onto the life-guard's stomach and the side of his torso until it was able to pull him in. Ianto knelt down so that he was level with Jack, who was sitting on the bench, his fingers tracing the muscles in his neck and tangling themselves in his hair.

The kiss was extensive, but furiously fast. Ianto was pressing himself into Jack's legs, one hand slipping down the back of the speedos and squeezing gently at the smooth skin. Ianto's polo shirt fell to the floor after Jack had pulled it over his head. A whistle swung limply from his throat and Jack grabbed it, pulling the welsh-man closer. Ianto pulled at Jack's boxers, shoving them to his knees.

"Er… Ianto? You've got to teach a swimming lesson in five minutes." Jack looked up and Ianto twisted his head to see his colleague, Gwen, stood in the door way.

"Erm… Okay. I'll be there in a second." Gwen raised her eyebrows.

"Yeah, more like three hours." Ianto blushed, the scarlet in his face flowing into his ears.

"Okay, I'm coming." He said, wriggling away from Jack. "You." He said, pointing at the older (and naked) man. "You stay hereuntil I get back." Jack grinned.

"I can hardly move when my stuff if still locked in my locker."


	2. Chapter 2

Eventually, Jack got his stuff back and Ianto got out of cleaning duty. Jack watched from the driver's seat of his car as the welsh-man lugged his lifeguard gear behind him in a large blue bag. His hair was wet from the _very _steamy shower Jack had seen him taking (unfortunately, it wasn't steamy as in sexual, but steamy enough to leave Ianto's body to Jack's imagination) and his casual shirt was still moist on his back. Jack opened his car door.

Ianto saw and looked around, biting his lip. Jack chuckled and beckoned for him to walk over.

"Can I ask you out to dinner tonight?" Jack said as soon as Ianto was within hearing range. The younger man seemed slightly startled.

"Erm... Sir… I don't think it would be appropriate-"

"Come on Mr Jones," No, Jack had not stalked him to find out his surname, "do I seem like I'm finished with you yet?" Jack's 20,000 watt smile was making Ianto uncomfortable, the brightness of it like a spot light.

"Alright. Pick me up from here at eight o'clock sharp then." Jack's grin broadened.

"See you then." Jack climbed back into his car and shut the door gently, still smiling to himself, humming softly to the radio which came on when he triggered the ignition.

Jack was five minutes late and Ianto was five minutes early. Jack pulled up in his big black SUV, observing the welsh-man as he looked up. He smiled slyly, standing up and walking to the passenger door. He was wearing a black suit with a crimson tie.

"I really like that suit." Jack commented, rather flirtatious for Ianto's liking.

"Thanks." He shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "I like you're coat."

"You might like what's underneath it more." Jack grinned, placing a hand on Ianto's knee. He felt Ianto tense but did not withdraw.

"So where are you taking me?" Ianto asked, clearly nervous, automatically assuming how this date would end.

"Just a small Italian in the town centre. Recently opened. You know it?" Of course, Ianto had assumed right.

"Yeah, never been in though. lifeguard wages aren't the most amazing you have ever come across." Jack grinned at Ianto's subtle humor, adoring the way Ianto was so uncomfortable and yet relaxed. Jack riled in it, determined to find out more about this mysterious creature. "So what do you do? I'm assuming you have other hobbies rather than stalking young welsh lifeguards." He ended slyly, making Jack's ears prick up at the ghost of a pickup line.

"Oh, I do more than just stalk them." Jack saw Ianto smirk in the passenger mirror. "Nothing special, and nothing too interesting." Ianto nodded.

"I see. So you work for a national government service called Torchwood which fights off supernatural, extraterrestrial beings which come in through something called a time rift which is across Cardiff's sky?" Jack stared. "I did a little background research." He admitted. Jack pulled up to the restaurant.

"How do you _know _that?"

"I worked for Torchwood One." There was a long pause in which Jack switched off the ignition. He turned to Ianto.

"Oh." Suddenly Ianto was grinned wickedly.

"You can always retcon me for being a bad boy..." Ianto trailed off suggestively.

"Come on, you naughty young welsh man, we've got an evening ahead of us."


	3. Chapter 3

"So Ianto. Is it true what they say about the Welsh?" Teased Jack, fiddling with his napkin. Ianto frowned.

"What? That we can sing?" Jack chuckled.

"No…" Ianto kept on frowning into his spaghetti.

"If you're thinking big cocks are a Welsh stereotype, sir, I'm afraid you're getting confused." Jack chuckled darkly.

"No, I meant something else." Ianto looked up at him and cocked his head to the side.

"Sir?" He questioned.

"Never heard the joke about the Welsh man with the big wellies?"

"No… Oh." Ianto looked up, skepitical at Jack's humour. "Sir, that's not very funny." Jack grinned his Harkness grin.

"I was merely wondering, Ianto. Who else do I ask?" Ianto shrugged, looking down again, determined not to be won over by that pearly smile.

"I don't know, sir. Gwen, maybe?" Jack smirked.

"Aw, come on Ianto. Is it true Welsh men screw sheep?" Ianto glared up at him. "Alright, I'll stop. Though, can I ask _one _more question?"

"I suppose so, sir." Ianto sighed. Jack leaned over the table and smiled slowly.

"Can I be you're little lamb for tonight, Ianto Jones?"


	4. Chapter 4

"I had real fun tonight. Thank you." Said Ianto softly to Jack as they sat in the car outside his block of flats. Jack's fingers brushed his cheek gently.

"I'm glad." Jack smiled and closed in a little bit. Ianto smelt amazing... a combination of decent male aftershave and fresh coffee. He could sense Ianto's slight trembles of anticipation. Jack's lips met with his, softer than they had earlier that day in the changing room. Jack's other hand was creeping up Ianto side. It was an invitation and a sign. Ianto deepened the kiss and made a grab for Jack's tie. Jack pulled away, laughing. "You have to invite me in first." He teased. Ianto put on a patronizingly fake smile.

"Sir, I was wondering, would you like to come into my bed and shove your probably massive cock up my arse while my hands are handcuffed to my bed and I'm in a pair of thigh high 'fuck me' boots?" Jack's jaw dropped a little. "Is that a yes?" Jack nodded dumbly, falling back onto Ianto's lips. Ianto pulled back this time. "When we get inside."

They barely made it to the elevator before they had pounced on each other. Ianto slammed his hand on the buttons pannel, groaning loudly as Jack groped his crotch and attacked his neck. The lift's bell rang once and Ianto bucked his hips into Jack's hand, pushing at the other man's coat. The doors opened and a little old lady, pushing a trolly of belongings, climbed on. Jack tugged at Ianto's collar, forcing him out of the lift.

"Oh, hello Ianto." The old lady called.

"Hey Fran." Ianto managed to choke out before having Jack's tongue shoved down his throat again. The lift doors closed and Ianto caught a glimpse of Fran's slightly amused expression before he was slammed against the door to his apartment. He didn't bother to work out how Jack knew it was his, he just fumbled for the keys in the inside of his blazer pocket. He shoved it in the lock and twisted desperately. The door fell open and Jack yanked him through. His sapphire eyes were glowing and Ianto pulled him in for a kiss before pushing him onto the sofa.

"Wait there." He instructed. "And remove your clothes." Ianto ran to his bathroom, yanking off his suit and dropping it into a pile by his toilet. He picked up a box of condoms (unopened) and ripped open the box. He chucked a few out (he didn't want to look inexperienced) and ripped off his breifs. He pulled the giant shoe box from under his bath out and opened it.

There they were, as promised. The thigh high, black leather man-heels that his sister had given him three Christmases ago. He had tried them on a few times, just to see what walking was like. He slipped them on now, relishing in the way the shiney black plastic squeaked as he straightened up. He pulled off his shirt and dropped it on his suit before leaving the bathroom and going back into the lounge.

Jack was sprawled on the couch, completely naked. He sat up as Ianto entered the room. Ianto beckoned with one finger towards his bedroom. Jack stood and followed, enthralled by the boot-clad welsh man. As soon as Jack was through the door, Ianto grabbed his shoulders and slammed him onto his poofy white covers. They began kissing again, heatedly, Ianto straddling Jack, feeling Jack's erection pressing into his. Jack moved his hand to Ianto's cock but Ianto batted it away and grabbed the handcuffs that were underneath his pillow. Jack's grin turned evil.

"I do believe you were the one being handcuffed to the bed." Ianto smirked and continued kissing Jack before rolling over so that Jack was lying between his legs on top of him. Ianto pushed the handcuffs into Jack's chest and raised his hands above his head. Jack fastened his hands tightly to the bedstead before kissing down Ianto's neck. Ianto groaned, bucking his hips a little as Jack's kisses descended further down his torso. Finally, Jack's lips settled on his shaft, his tongue licking out to taste the pre-cum that was dribbling from his head. Ianto moaned and threw his head back when Jack began to suck at the tip of his cock. He fought against his restrains fruitlessly, looking down to watch Jack suck him off, his cock deep in his throat. Jack stroked his thigh just above his boat, his fingers exploring deeper and touching Ianto's hole.

Jack withdrew his head from Ianto's penis with a pop and squirted lube onto his fingers thickly. Rubbing it between his palms he watched as Ianto writhed, trying to get him to touch him. Jack pushed a finger inside watching as Ianto's baby boy face twisted from pleasure. Then he picked up one of the condoms which Ianto had put on the bed next to them and ripped open the packet. He rolled it onto his cock and continued to explore Ianto's entrance with his hands. Ianto cried out as Jack found his prostate with two of his fingers.

"Just fuck me already!" He yelled, thrusting his hips up clumsily. Jack placed his head at Ianto entrance and leant down so that he was holding Ianto in his arms. Ianto bit his lip and Jack thrust in. Ianto strained for a kiss which Jack gave him before thrusting in again. "Oh fuck... Jack..." Ianto mumbled, his eyes closed, his hips pressed onto Jack's.

"Urgh... Ianto..." Jack grunted, increasing the speed of his thrusts. The head board rattled as he let rip into Ianto, taking out all of the lust that had accumulated since he had first seen him walking along the side of the swimming pool.

"Oh god! Jack, I love you!" Ianto screamed, the plastic leather boots wrapped around Jack's waist. Jack thrust in deeper, feeling the hot semen spill over his chest as he filled the latex.

He drew out of Ianto and undid the handcuffs, still lying on top of him. Ianto reached down and pulled off the condom, tying it in a knot and tossing it in the bin. He reached up and ran his fingers through Jack's hair. Jack leant down a placed a tender kiss on Ianto's lips. Ianto smiling sleepily in it. Jack rolled off him and unzipped Ianto's boots. Ianto kicked them off and fumbled with his duvet, getting him and Jack underneath it. He snuggled Jack's chest, wrapping his arms over his waist and kissing Jack's shoulder. As he snoozed off, Jack kissed his sweaty hair and whispered softly.

"I love you too, Ianto Jones."

**Thank you everyone who put me on Alert and inspired me to continue this. But do you know what would be fantastic? Reveiws. -_-" Seriously, I don't know what I'm doing right for so many people to like it. You have to tell me.**

**Anyway, I have a question for you all. Should I carry this on or leave it here? If I leave it, there's a better chance I won't ruin it. But if I continue... I dunno, it's just continued. And more to the point, it's FOUR chapters long, not FIVE, which is a nice round number.**

**Also, you may notice that the porn scene chapter is the longest. Well... about that... I like Janto sex scenes.**

**Also, if you notice any mistakes in any of the chapter, can you just tell me so I can correct them. I would love you forever and ever.**


End file.
